Samuel Baker (1631-1714)
}} Biography Samuel Baker, eldest known child of Rev. Nicholas and Elizabeth Baker, bapt. Oct. 21, 1638 at Hingham, Mass. by Rev. Peter Hobart. When Samuel d. is unknown, but he was alive on Mar. 24, 1714/15 in Barnstable, Mass. (Barnstable TRs.] Between the date of their marriage and early 1687, Samuel and Fear resided at Hull, Mass. Samuel and Fearn relocated to Barnstable, Mass. by 1686 and were admitted to the Barnstable church May 12, 1687 by letter of dismission from the church at Hull Ch. Rec. They had five known children, all b. in Hull albeit no vital or church records exist for the first 50 years of that town's existence. John Baker, the first acknowledged child of Samuel and Fear, was b. Oct. 15, 1672, almost eight years after the marriage of his parents. It is the writer's belief circumstantial evidence indicates a namesake son Samuel and dau. Fear, b. before son John, have been overlooked and not considered by researchers of either the Baker or Robinson family. Marriage and Family By Dec. 1664, Samuel m. Fear Robinson, eldest surviving dau. of Isaac Robinson and Margaret Hanford, bapt. Jan. 26, 1644/5 (by Rev. John Lothrop) in Barnstable, Massachusetts. When Fear d. is not of record and where Samuel and wife Fear are presently interred is not of record. • i. Deac. John Baker, b. Oct. 15, 1672 in Hull, Mass., d. Jan. 27, 1763 in Windham, Conn., Æ 91 (g.s.); m. Oct. 14, 1696 in Barnstable, Mass., Anna Annable, dau. of Samuel Annable and Mehitabel Allen, b. Mar. 4, 1675/6 in Barnstable. She d. Mar. 21, 1732/3 in Barnstable, Æ 57 (g.s.). Ten children of the family. • ii. Mercy Baker, b. before June 1678 in Hull, Mass.; was given a £10 legacy in the Oct. 30, 1678 will of her paternal grandfather, Rev. Nicholas Baker, but there is no subsequent record of her unless she is one and the same as iv. Mary Baker below. • iii. Nathaniel Baker, b. after May 7, 1679, d. May 7, 1750 in Barnstable, Mass., Æ 71 (g.s.); m. 1) before 1705, prob. in Hull, Mass., Mercy Binney, dau. of John and Marcy Binney of Hull, b. Dec. 15, 1682 in Hull. She d. Mar. 9, 1718 in Barnstable, Mass. He m. 2) Jan. 5, 1718/9 in Barnstable, Mercy Lumbert, widow of Shubael Lewis, who d. in Barnstable, Mass. after Aug. 22, 1725. Nine children of the family, all by first wife Mercy Binney. • iv. Mary Baker, b. circa 1682 in Hull, Mass.; m. Oct. 26, 1699 in Barnstable, Mass., Adam Jones, her surname entered as "Baker" in the printed marriage record in the 1912 issue of the Mayflower Descendant, but as "Barker" in the NEHG Society's 2001 Barnstable Town Records CD. Three known children of the family. • v. Grace Baker, b. circa 1684 in Hull, Mass., d. May 18, 1730 in Windham, Conn.; m. Dec. 16, 1701 in Barnstable, Mass., Israel Luce of Tisbury, Mass., s. of Henry Luce and Remember Litchfield. He d. May 20, 1727 in Windham, Conn. Nine children of the family. Grace and her husband are largely the progenitors of the Luce family of Windham, Conn. References * #59439709